The Aura-Aura Fruit
by the sister of the anime bros
Summary: Kaya always wanted to see her close friend, Usopp, ever since he left. After a situation with a fortune-telling psychic, she gets that chance. But with that chance comes a choice, and with that choice comes a responsibility Kaya's not quite sure how to handle. Will she choose happiness and love? Pairing: Usopp/Kaya and possibly Chopper/OC...not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

…_yep._

_Another story regarding Kaya…Don't ask, alright? For some reason…she's one of my favorite characters .-._

_**Disclaimer: *checks paper* Nope. Still don't own One Piece.**_

**Chapter 1. The Old Lady**

_Knock Knock_

A young girl tossed and turned in her bed, "Go away…" She grumbled sleepily.

"Miss Kaya, you have medical training today! Please get up." A high-pitched male's voice said through the door.

Kaya muttered something incomprehensible and slowly got up out of bed. "I'll be down in a second." She called groggily.

The man walked away.

Kaya sighed and got up to look at her clothes.

She had blonde hair that reached just above her shoulder blades and large, dark eyes with a hint of brown in them.

Kaya opened the door of her wardrobe and picked out an orange shirt, a black skirt, and a coat to tie it all together.

**XxXxXx**

Kaya walked downstairs to see her butler, Merry, and a younger girl with long dark green hair, beaming proudly at her, "Ah. Miss Kaya, looking wonderful as usual." Kaya gave a shy smile and a nod as she walked to the cabinet for something to eat.

"Kaya-Nii! You got another stalker!" The younger one grinned. Merry gave her a horrified look, "Miss Ninima, they're not stalkers…they're suitors!"

"Potato, patawto." Ninima waved him off.

Kaya sighed and smiled apologetically at Merry, "I'm sorry; you had to scare him off again, didn't you? Merry you know I can handle things on my own. You don't have to go out of your way to help me."

"Ah but it's a must! You don't have any suitors that catch your eye, yet they insist! You deserve better than to be some prude man's wife, right?"

"Well-"

"And don't you have a crush on that one dude you and Merry are always talking about?" Ninima asked innocently, Kaya turned bright red.

"Ninima! I've already told you I-I don't like him like that!" She shoved her head between the cabinet and its door to hide her face. "I only don't want to be married because I'm just too young!"

"Mmmhmm." Ninima didn't look very convinced.

"Yes, well-Oh! Miss Kaya you're almost late for your lessons! Hurry, go!"

**XxXxXx**

"Good evening, Mistress." A villager greeted her.

"Good evening." Kaya greeted back.

"Hello Ojousama." A young boy waved.

"Hello there." Kaya smiled.

"Greetings Miss Kaya!" A happy couple grinned.

"Greetings, best wishes in your marriage!"

"Why hello there, Missy." An elderly woman smiled.

"Hello there!"

Everywhere she went there were people to greet and meet. She smiled at the cute children walking by, she gave a man whose wife was pregnant her regards. Ninima just held her hand and stuck her tongue out at the perverts leering at her.

They walked to a small treehouse at the far end of town. Kaya giggled, "Hello boys, what trouble have you gotten into today?"

Slowly, three boys with hair similar to a vegetable's heads popped out, when they saw it was her, they gave a relieved sigh and a grin.

"Oh! Good it's just Miss Kaya!" The blonde one, Onion, said.

"Hey! I'm here, too!" Ninima pouted.

"Who are you hiding from now?" Kaya asked the boys.

"The butcher! Onion just told us a story yesterday about," Pepper looked around cautiously before cupping his hand to the side of his mouth and whispered, "The Three Fingered Meat Singer!"

It took all of her sheer will not to laugh when he said that, "The Three Fingered Meat Singer?"

Onion glared at Pepper, "No I didn't! I said the Three Fingered Meat _Slinger_! With an _L_!"

"What's the difference?"

"A singer is someone who uses their mouth and sings words in a pretty voice! A slinger is someone who cuts stuff up!"

"What?! Who cut what up?!" Carrot woke up with a start.

Kaya giggled at the scene; she straightened her back and gave a heroic look before saying, "Come with me, children! I'll make sure the Three Fingered Meat Slinger doesn't take you!" The boys cheered and jumped out of the treehouse. Ninima just blinked, wondering how and why out of all islands, this was the one she found.

XxXxXx

"Miss Kaya, where are we going now?" Onion asked, holding his wooden sword protectively under his arm.

"To the shore. I want to see something…"

"You wanna see if Captain came back yet." Pepper noted, Kaya blinked and shook her head in denial, "N-No! I just want to-Hey, who's that?"

The five looked to see an elderly woman doubled over, her shoulders drooping, her stomach so empty you could count her ribs, and her face so white it was nearly transparent. Kaya tilted her head to get a better look and also noticed the woman was drenched in water.

"AAAH! WITCH!" The boys shrieked; Ninima hit them in the head. "Shaddup!"

The old lady, having noticed she was being watched, quickly made her way to Kaya and the others.

"Oh please, dear miss. I've lost me ship! It got tugged away by that evil ocean! Luckily I washed up onto this here shore. But I'm starving and can't find me way home!" The woman moaned. Kaya gave her a sympathetic look.

"Come here, lets get you into some warmer clothes and I'll cook you something." Kaya said; ignoring the horrified looks and protests the boys gave her.

The woman's face brightened up and was instantly at her side, kneeling on the ground before her and crying her eyes out, "Oh thank you, dear miss! I will pay you back; you're oh-so kind! Oh!" Kaya smiled and grabbed the lady by the arm. She turned to Ninima, "Ninima?" The greenette nodded and took Kaya's hand, instantly disappearing.

"Hey! What about us?!" Carrot whined.

XxXxXx

Once she got her into some dry clothes, Kaya walked the lady into a room and laid her down on a bed, smiling gently, she made her way to the door, "I'll be right back with some soup." She said, and walked out.

"I still can't see why she has to sleep in _my _room!" Ninima complained when Kaya walked in. Merry threw his hands up in exasperation, "Miss Kaya, can you please help me? She'll only listen to you!"

Kaya smiled, "Now now, Ninima, you can always bunk with me." She said, throwing on an apron and making her way to the kitchen. Ninima scowled, "I'm not nine! I don't wanna sleep with someone! I wanna sleep with myself!" She ranted. Kaya gave an amused sigh, dropping dots of spices into the soup, "Well actually you are fifteen. And nowadays fifteen year old girls have girlfriends and sleepovers. Why don't you sleep at a friend's house?" Ninima's face twisted up in disgust, "Ewww no! Those girls are such…idiots! No way am I spending my blissful night in their hell of a house."

"Well then I don't know what to say, come help me bring the soup to her room. She might need a napkin and a warm glass of tea. Merry?" Merry smiled and walked off.

Kaya took Ninima's hand and walked toward the old lady's room.

"Miss, I have your food. My butler will be back with a drink." She said, making her way through the door. The old lady smiled gratefully, "Ohh me goodness! Thank you Missy!" She practically dove into her food. Kaya smiled.

When the old lady was done, she smiled more sophisticatedly and folded her hands over her lap. "Now then, Child." She said more clearly, earning a raised brow from Ninima.

"You have given a selfless act of kindness, you have taken an old woman out of her frightened state even though you were warned by some younger one not to." Slowly, Kaya noticed the old lady's features becoming less wrinkly and ragged and more defined and young. She blinked in surprise.

"You deserved a repayment." The woman snapped her fingers and suddenly, a crystal ball glowed on her lap, Ninima gasped in shock while Kaya was too stunned to say anything.

"Now, if you just put your hands on this ball here, I promise not a thing will happen." The woman assured, gesturing Kaya nearer. Kaya obeyed and slowly, as if in a trance, made her way to the strange woman. She gently placed her hands onto the ball, despite Ninima's protests.

The woman closed her eyes and smiled lightly, "Ahh yes. Kaya, beloved mistress of Syrup Village. You are a kind woman, always putting others before yourself. Many times you have helped people, like this young lady right here." Ninima scowled.

"But alas. You have been betrayed by someone you thought you could trust completely. It nearly cost yours (and not to mention others) life. But thankfully, three kind people fought their way through it. One in which, was a trusted friend you have grown quite fond of. He has made you feel on top of the world when you were down, he was your savior.

"But unfortunately he left for promises of adventure and excitement. You never felt so disheartened, yet you move forward, aspiring to work in the medical industry in the meantime."

The woman eyed Kaya wearily.

"You wish to see that boy again. Oh you yearn for the sight of your old friend. The only one that made you smile…I can make that happen." Kaya gasped as the woman pulled out a strange fruit.

It looked a lot like a pineapple, yet it was decorated in swirls and colored bright pink. Ninima gasped, "Niichan! That's…"

"…a Devil Fruit." Kaya breathed, staring at it in wonder.

The woman nodded, "This here fruit is the key to your inner-most desire. All you need to do is take a bite. I won't rush you, dear. But I suggest you make the decision by this time next week, because I will be back. And if you haven't yet decided…the offer shall expire." And with that, the lady snapped her fingers and disappeared in a fog of light.

**End Chapter 1.**

…_so…what'd you think?_

_If I find the time I might do a one-shot about Coby. I always love making stories about forgotten characters. _


	2. Chapter 2 Listening to Your Heart

_Ok so my summary was kind of cheesy .3. I'll go change it later because I'm not very satisfied by how it turned out…_

_Anyways here's chapter 2!_

**Chapter 2. Listening to Your Heart**

Kaya sighed as she looked at the wall in front of her, her arms crossed over her legs and her head resting on her knees.

After the situation with the strange woman, Kaya's been locking herself in her room, needing some time alone to think about the decision she has to make.

Will her life really change so much with that Devil Fruit? What kind of Devil Fruit is it anyway? The woman hadn't given Kaya the name nor a description of the fruit, not to spite Kaya, she knew that, but maybe it was because the lady thought it might be cheating to just give a name and power. Because then Kaya could just over think things and chicken out. No, Kaya somehow trusted the woman; she wouldn't just betray her like that.

_**Knock knock**_

The low knock on the door jerked Kaya from her thoughts. She turned her head to the door and called, "Come in."

Ninima walked cautiously through the door, her usual happy and carefree face was replaced with a grim line of worry and curiosity. She made her way to the bed and sat down. "Have you decided yet?" She asked seriously. Kaya knew Ninima was worried about her because she just learned the hard way what kind of consequences consuming a Devil-Fruit came with the hard way.

Kaya sighed and looked out the window, "I'm not sure…" She closed her eyes, "What did it feel like when you ate your Devil-Fruit?" She asked.

Ninima shrugged, "Well first, it tastes like crap." She grinned playfully, but immediately went back to her solemn expression, "I'm not sure, at first you feel as if you're invincible. There's this wave of adrenaline that runs through your whole body. You just want to run or jump or kiss a stranger or _something _that you wouldn't normally do. Then…" She sighed and looked up thoughtfully, "Then you realize what responsibility you just given to yourself…you can't swim for one, but there are other consequences that come with the Devil-Fruit. If you ate a Paramecia, you end up feeling your heart stop…your body shaking, you don't know what happened until…you smile." Kaya blinked and stared at Ninima, she continued, "You feel great! Like a superhero almost! You can do what you haven't done before…you wave off the swimming and any other possible parts out of your mind and concentrate on all the stuff you can do now." Her eyes sparkled and she sighed dreamily, "That's what eating a Devil-Fruit's like."

Kaya stared at her in wonder, "…What do you think I should do?" She asked after a moment of silence. Minako shrugged and grinned at her, returning to the old, bubbly Ninima she should be.

"As a creepy storyteller once said, listen to your heart." And with that, she gave Kaya a hug and walked out.

XxXxXx

"There. All better." Kaya smiled warmly, having had to fix a boy's broken arm after a slight incident with his bicycle. The boy still whimpered from the after-affects of the pain. Kaya frowned, and then came up with an idea.

"Tell you what, since you've been so cooperative, how about I go get you a lollipop?" She glanced at his mother, "As long as your mother says it's alright though."

The boy visibly brightened and the mother just smiled appreciatively, "Of course, Kaya-San!" Kaya smiled at the boy's expression and got out a lollipop from her bag. His smile widened at the sight of it. Kaya giggled and got up from the ground.

"Hm how about three hundred beli?" The woman asked, quickly rummaging through her Kaya shook her head and held her hand out in objection.

"No charge." The woman thanked her and Kaya walked out.

As she was walking through town, Kaya's mind drifted off to the Devil-Fruit and what Ninima said, listen to her heart? Why did that sound so easy?

Kaya sighed and sat down under the tree to the front of the mansion, looking up.

"What does that mean?" She mumbled, staring at the small blossoms growing into a pale white color, Kaya smiled. Though suddenly gasped when she saw a strange figure on one of the branches. She darted up to her feet, rushing to the side of the tree to get a better glimpse at whoever it was.

Gone.

Kaya blinked for a moment, but shook her head, dismissing it as a wild part of her imagination. She sighed and walked over to her spot again.

"_**I've got many great adventures to tell you!"**_

Kaya's eyes widened and she shot up to her feet. _That voice…_ Kaya quickly tried climbing up the tree, to see if he was really there, but to no avail. Instead she turned to the guards, who were giving her strange stares, and asked, "Did you hear something?" The guards just shook their heads. Giving each other weird glances as if they thought Kaya was going mad…which she probably was.

Kaya shook her head, going back inside, _I just need some sleep._ She assured herself._ I'm very tired, I haven't slept in a while…_

"Is she going insane?" She heard one of the guards whisper.

"Probably just an after-effect of her illness. Poor thing…" The other whispered back.

XxXxXx

Kaya sighed as she got into bed, _I really am sleepy…_ She noted to herself, feeling her entire body slip onto the bed and into slumber.

"_**My father was a brave warrior of the sea!"**_

Kaya bolted out of bed and ran outside.

XxXxXx

"_**Usopp's Pirates, I'll give you one order…PROTECT MISS KAYA!"**_

Kaya covered her ears as she ran, it was too much. Everywhere she went she heard memories from him.

"_**Kaya! Run!"**_

_What does it look like I'm doing?! _Kaya closed her eyes, letting her feet take her to the destination she didn't know she had.

She finally stopped, she opened her eyes, just realizing she was crying and looked around…hearing the last thing he said to her…

"_**When I come back…I'll have more stories to tell! Only this time they'll be true!"**_

Kaya sat down and sobbed. Why now? It's been months and she's only having these memories now.

"*cough*"

Kaya blinked and darted her head up, staring at the woman from…

…last week…

The woman smiled and walked toward her, putting her hand on Kaya's chest she nodded, smiling warmly. "I see…your heart is trying to tell you something. You're brain is trying to remind you…"

Kaya gulped, "Remind me of what?"

"Of your past. Everyone has a past they want to remember…yet forget. Everyone has a past of bittersweet moments…whether it is from a family member, beloved pet, or…" The woman smiled and sat down next to Kaya, "…a close friend. Now tell me child, will you listen to your heart and fill that small hole in it…or will you ignore everything and stay here." The woman held out the fruit which suddenly appeared in her hand. "The choice is yours."

_The choice is yours…_

_The choice is mine._

Kaya grabbed the fruit and took a bite.

**End chapter 2.**

_Remember, reviewing helps me trap the plot bunnies that have been weaseling their way out of my brain!_


	3. Chapter 3 Eyes

_Woot! Still no reviews! Eh, I'm having fun with this so frankly, I don't care. :P_

**Chapter 3. "What's With Your Eyes?"**

"Good evening, Ojousama." A guard said once Kaya made it back to the mansion. Kaya nodded to him, ignoring the concerned look the both of them gave her.

"Jeez you look like you've been hit by a truck." Ninima said when Kaya made her way in. Merry gave the greenette a horrified look while Kaya smiled and said, "I just need some rest…I had a long day." She walked up the stairs and went to her room.

Ninima and Merry glanced at each other.

"Did you see her eyes?"

"Probably the light."

XxXxXx

"_Now, your fruit is called the Aura-Aura Fruit. I'm not going to tell you what it will do, that, you must figure out yourself." The woman smiled and got out a slip of paper and placed in Kaya's open hands._

"_This will be the key to your heart. Just look at it and you will figure out what emotion is what." Kaya glanced at the slip of paper, there were little tiny colored squares neatly placed in rows and writing right next to them such as fear and glee. Kaya blinked at the woman. She just smiled._

"_You'll find out in due time. Now, time to for me to go."_

_And she disappeared._

Kaya woke up from the flashback-like dream. She sighed and got up to the bathroom to splash some water on her face. She walked up to the mirror and looked at her reflection.

.

.

.

XxXxXx

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ninima and Merry heard a scream coming from Kaya's bedroom.

"Nii-chan! Is there something wrong?!" Ninima yelled, running to Kaya's room. Kaya pointed a shaky finger to the mirror, directing it to her eyes. Ninima looked and blinked.

"What the hell?! They're orange!" She gasped. Kaya nodded, looking quite freaked out. Ninima blinked then narrowed her eyes.

"You ate the fruit…didn't you?" Kaya nodded.

"Do you know which one it was?" Ninima asked, Kaya nodded again. "The Aura-Aura Fruit…" Ninima let out a sigh.

"This is probably part of it, then. Quick, Kaya, I was walking down the hall and I accidentally broke that vase you have from your parents." Kaya's eyes turned bright red. Ninima snapped her fingers.

"Your eyes are like mood rings!" Ninima said. Kaya blinked and remembered something, getting out the slip of paper she got from the woman. The blonde then looked at the 'orange' one.

"It says surprised." Kaya said to herself, her eyes turning yellow. Ninima looked at them in fascination.

"I wonder if that's all you can do. Maybe you can sense another person's mood as well! Quick, what am I feeling?" Ninima asked excitedly. Kaya looked at her in concentration and shook her head.

"I-I'm not sure I can do that yet." She said. Ninima's shoulder sagged in disappointment.

"Man…"

XxXxXx

Merry looked at Kaya's eyes, chin resting on his palm.

"Anything else strange happened that I haven't heard about?" He asked. Kaya looked sheepish, her eyes turning light green.

"Well the reason Niichan did it is because-"Ninima was cut off by the glare Kaya gave her.

Merry stroked his chin and frowned, "Kaya, do me a favor, keep your eyes open." Kaya looked puzzled, eyes turning turquoise, "Now, imagine you are in a dark place, you feel comfortable there, now you are slowly going to sleep in your dream place…" Kaya's eyes turned a pale yellow.

"Good. Now," Merry placed his hand on Kaya's arm. Kaya gasped, she could see a flurry of light blue around her in the 'dark place'. "M-Merry, how-"

"I see. You shouldn't concentrate too hard; all you need to do is calm down, let your emotions slide passed you." Merry smiled.

"Now…I think I have an idea why you did this…" Kaya's eyes turned pale violet and she blushed.

XxXxXx

Meanwhile in the sea, there was a pirate ship with a black cat as the figure head. This ship belonged to Kuro, Kuro of a Thousand Plans.

Suddenly, a woman appeared in front of him, this was the same woman that gave Kaya her devil-fruit.

"It's been done…sir." Kuro chuckled, "Excellent. Set sail for Syrup Village…Usopp and that annoying Straw Hat will never know what hit them…"

_Short chapter I know ;_;_

_I didn't know what to do with after that last part though_


	4. Chapter 4 I Need To Learn To Fight

_Woot! Two reviews! \o/_

_Thank you __OkamiXaia__and __Swaben__for being my first two reviewers! They mean a lot to me T_T_

_Glad you think it's original Swaben ^_^ That's what I normally go for in stories like this._

_Aaand here's chapter 4!_

**Chapter 4. "I Need To Learn To Fight."**

_Kaya stepped back in fear._

"_W-What are you doing here?" She asked, her eyes turning ice blue. The figure in front laughed coldly._

"_I think we both know the answer to that question." It stepped closer and slashed her arm. Kaya screamed in pain. The figure grinned._

"_Consider that as a warning…Ojousama. I'll be back before you know it."_

"AAAAH!" Kaya screamed, waking up instantly, sweat dripping from her face. "T-Thank goodness. It was a dream…" She put her hand on her forehead…but she noticed something.

Her arm was bleeding. **[1]**

XxXxXx

"Ouch. That has to hurt." Ninima remarked when she saw Kaya putting a bandage around her arm. Kaya didn't say anything for she was still in shock. Who was the figure in her dream? Her dream-self seemed to recognize him…but Kaya didn't get a close enough look to see him for herself.

A scary thought shook her, what if he comes back? She knew it couldn't be a coincidence that she got scratched in her dream…then that exact same spot started bleeding in real life. What if he does more than a scratch? A cold chill ran through her spine at that thought.

"Niichan!" Kaya was ripped out of her train of thought. "What?" She asked innocently. Ninima narrowed her eyes.

"You're eyes are ice blue. If I'm not mistaken…that means fear." Kaya blinked in surprise, "You looked through my stuff?!"

"Not important." The greenette waved her off. "What's got you freaked?" She asked, taking a seat. Kaya stayed silent.

"Dude. You know me; I'll sit here all day if I have to." Kaya sighed, "It's really nothing…I feel fine…"

"You're a terrible liar."

Kaya sighed, what was she supposed say? _Oh I had a dream a man cut me and now my arm's bleeding._

"Whoa, really?!" Ninima asked in surprise, Kaya blinked.

"You heard me?!"

"Yeah…you weren't exactly whispering."

"Oh…"

They stayed silent for a few minutes. Kaya returned to her thoughts, what did he want from her? Is it someone she knew from the past? Who-

Oh…

"Kuro!" Kaya suddenly shrieked, popping out of her seat. Ninima stared at her.

"That ass that used to work for you but tried to kill you?" Kaya nodded vigorously, her eyes turned dark blue in worry.

"I-I think he's going to come back." Kaya said, voice shaking. "He said 'I'll be back before you know it_._'" She gulped.

Ninima blinked, "Wha-are you sure?!" Kaya nodded slowly.

"Well what the hell are we supposed to do then?!"

Kaya shook her head putting her arms over her head on the table. "I don't know…"

Ninima stared at Kaya for a second then sighed, "What about that Usopp dude…Didn't you say he's part of that one guy's pirate crew?" Kaya looked up at Ninima, and then shook her head sadly.

"No. I can't fight. I'd be no use to the crew…" She said gloomily. Ninima grinned.

"I know someone who can train you."

XxXxXx

"You're going to do WHAT?!" Merry exclaimed. Kaya sweatdropped and turned to Ninima. Said girl sighed.

"I'm taking Kaya to a new island to get her trained! Kuro could be on his way right now!"

"It was a dream! Just a figment of her imagination!" Merry protested.

"Then explain the cut."

"She must've had it before she went to bed!"

Kaya stood there uncomfortably while the two just argued over her like she couldn't make her own decisions.

"Miss Kaya is unfit to participate in physical fights!" Merry insisted, Kaya's eyes flashed red.

"Shut up! Both of you!" The two flinched at the harshness in her tone; they turned around and stared at Kaya.

"I can take care of myself! I don't need to be babied like this." Kaya's eyes bored into theirs, she sighed and looked away.

"Merry…I know you're just worried about my safety…but I'm not that fragile girl I used to be. I can take care of myself. And I want to train. I want to be able to defend myself." She stared at Merry, "Please…try to understand…"

Merry stared. He hesitated and sighed. "Fine…I see you are a woman now. You have to do this." He smiled a bit. "Frankly, I'm proud of you."

Kaya grinned and gave him a hug, tears forming around her eyes. "Thank you. I won't let you down."

XxXxXx

"Ready?" Ninima asked, Kaya picked up her bag and nodded. "Ready." She smiled at her old room, "I'm going to miss it here…"

"Hey don't get all upset and start crying on me now. You have no idea how lone it took to wipe away my tears." Ninima grinned.

"Let's go."

_**1. **__Freddie Kruger moment_

_Anyway I hope you liked it ^_^ I had to redo this chapter like five times cause I never liked how they turned out -_-_


End file.
